JP H10-321653A discloses a bonding apparatus for bonding components to a board via adhesive applied to the board. In such a bonding apparatus, if an elapsed time after the application of the adhesive to the board becomes longer, the viscosity of the adhesive changes and it may not be possible to properly bond the components to the board. Accordingly, in JP H10-321653A, the elapsed time after the application of the adhesive to the board is measured in parallel with a bonding operation and the bonding operation is stopped if this elapsed time exceeds a predetermined time.